Hey, Yu
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kanda ya no tenía espacio en su corazón. Nadie cabía, ni amigos, ni familiares, - o locos que se atribuían el puesto, - ni compañeros de trabajo, tampoco sus deudas personales. Mucho menos para aquel idiota que no paraba de decir su nombre de pila. Lavi/Kanda, Kanda/Alma, como relación del pasado.
1. Prólogo

_**Pareja: **__Lavi/Kanda. _

_**Advertencias: **__Esta historia contendrá contenido homosexual, tanto sea de forma sentimental como sexual, si aborrece de esto por favor guárdese el disgusto y no lea. _

_**Desclaimer: **__Todos los personajes mencionados son de Katsura Hoshino, ninguno me perteneces solo los tomé prestados para la historia._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final._

_**Harry Mulisch**_

* * *

Por más que era pequeño Kanda tenía en cuenta varias cosas:

_1.- Odiaba ese lugar. _

_2.- Todos le veían como un bicho raro. _

_3.- Un infeliz le estaba siguiendo a cada lugar al que iba. _

Quiso hacerse al loco, claro, lo intentó por un tiempo – corto, muy corto – pero por más que quisiera hacerlo, no pudo pasar ese detalle por alto. No, porque esto ya estaba pasando por el tiempo aproximado de una hora, y estaba jodiendo su minúscula paciencia.

Enfurruñado se volteó para encarar a quien sea que sea, ese inepto que le seguía, y sacando la voz más frívola de sus pulmones dijo:

— ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?

Detrás de la pared que estaba a la espalda del japonés salió, para su sorpresa, una pequeña niña, tenía el cabello castaño largo comprimido en una coleta ni alta, ni baja, y sus enormes ojos se fijaban en él temerosos, estos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Le dio un poco de pena ver su expresión, pero la emoción se diluyó rápidamente al acordarse la razón de su molestia, tal vez la hubiera al menos insultado, pero como la chiquilla parecía hacer una perfecta simulación de un estatua, vio como lo más coherente el darle la espalda y marcharse.

Así lo hizo, caminó por donde ya tenía planeado, pero tras dar unos cuantos pasos pudo escuchar cómo le seguían por detrás. Exasperado volvió a voltearse.

— ¡Deja de acosarme maldita sea!

Y puede que sea por el tono de voz, por el seño fruncido del niño que lo hacía ver terriblemente odioso, o bien esa acusación que se sintió por demás insultante, pero la niña dejó de verle con ojos de borrego, más bien hizo una mueca con los labios, y prontamente respondió:

— Yo… yo no te estoy acosando.

— ¿Entonces qué carajo haces?

— Te sigo, porque me llamaste la atención, y quiero que seamos amigos.

Kanda, ya hastiado, rogó para que su paciencia no se acabase, e hiciera que por primera vez en su vida golpee a una mujer hasta que sus manitas duelan. No lo hizo, decidió hablar primero.

— No me jodas — a su "bella", y "hermosa" manera.

— Tú no me jodas a mí — aunque claro vino sin pronóstico la respuesta de la chiquilla.

Ambos niños se miraron encolerizados, Kanda que tenía un temperamento muy – tal vez demasiado – explosivo, quiso intimidar a la niña agarrándole de los tirantes de su vestido blanco, y en reacción aquella castaña lo empujó, haciendo que el de cabellos ébanos casi se caiga al suelo. Querían golpearse, comprobar por cuenta propia la resistencia de los dietes de leche del otro, pero antes de poder hacer lo que tenían planeado fueron interceptados por dos cuidadoras.

Eran mujeres grandes y robustas, a la vez que tenían una cara perdida entre los años con arrugas, tan similares entre sí, que era innegable el hecho de su parentesco.

— Sé que es difícil estar aquí, pero por favor no se peleen aquí harán cundir el pánico con los otros niños.

Kanda frunció el ceño, como si intentase intimidar a ambas señoras, pero no lo hizo. Y la impotencia de no poder rehuir de esto llego a hacer que vuelva a sentirse mal por su condición de huérfano.

— Que ella me deje de acosar — al final decidió por defenderse ante la reprimenda.

— Te he dicho que no hacía idiota, solo quiero ser tu amiga.

— ¡Yo no pienso juntarme con alguien como tú! — Gruñó el chiquillo mientras endurecía más sus finas facciones.

— Chicos, por favor calmar…

— ¿Por qué no? No me veo lo malo. — Bramó la niña mientras se acercaba al que estaba en su delante.

— Porque me caes mal así de simple — dio otro paso adelante.

— Eres un amargado — otro paso.

— Y a mí me jode tu presencia.

Estaban de nuevo en la posición inicial de hace un rato, pero antes de hacer lo que sea, calmaron toda la faena – de nuevo – esta vez agarrándoles de los hombros con una fuerza casi doloroso. Kanda no deseaba que le toquen, no quería sentirse denigrado bajo las manos de unos extraños, así que bruscamente alejo la mano de la cuidadora, y le vio con ojos furiosos, como una fiera lista para desollar a su presa. El "No me toque" fue solo un complemento.

-o-

El lugar olía a humedad, y podía escuchar claramente una gotera, pero no sabía en dónde se encontraba ya que el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro. No vio más solución que sentarse con la espalda recta contra la pared, sin evitar que sus facciones se arruguen ante la furia creciente. Y se sentía aun más irritado de que la causa de todo estuviera en la misma habitación.

Los habían castigado. Después de empezar con los sermones – demasiados molestos – les llevaron a rastras a un cuarto designado para "Los niños malos," cabe decir que Kanda supo desde que entró que este sería un lugar al que iría seguido, y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Aquel cuarto era pequeño, y por ende podía escuchar cualquier ruido que había dentro, como esa gota que caía persistente, o bien la respiración acompasada de esa chica. Pero no pasó más de tiempo de relativa paz, ya que la escuchó hablar, de nuevo.

— ¿Me dirás al menos que te llamas?

El niño pequeño de ojos rasgados y de hermoso color azul, hizo una mueca son sus labios, mientras se preguntaba la fórmula secreta para callarla. Y cuando volvió a insistir con la misma cuestión se dio cuenta que lo más posible es que esta no existiera.

— No quiero hacerlo.

— Eres un amargado, no te pido nada difícil — reprochó haciendo un mohín con los labios que Kanda no llegó a ver.

Y el ridículo silencio interrumpido por ambas respiraciones fue puesto otra vez en marcha, lo raro fue que el mismo niño japonés fue quien lo irrumpió.

— Tsk, Kanda Yu

— Yu, un gusto conocerte, quiero que seamos amigos — declaró mientras le extendía la mano, una mano que Kanda se negó a tomar, seguía reacio a ser amigo de tal persona.

Pero ella pareció ignorar el acto de desprecio, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Kanda lo intuía a pesar de que no podía verla entre la oscuridad reinante. Y eso creo una emoción extraña que no sabía identificar. Pensó que era desprecio, o algo por el estilo.

— Ahora te diré mi nombre.

— No quiero saberlo.

— Pero yo quiero decirlo.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

La puerta se entreabrió y otra mujer les vio con ojos acusadores, como si fueran parias.

— ¿Están peleando?

Y ambos de forma maquinal negaron con la cabeza, y dijeron al mismo tiempo que "no," simulando una calma que no estaba presente. La actuación pareció convencer a la mujer, quien cambio de gesto, y abrió por completo la puerta de la tétrica habitación. Dándoles por fin la deseada libertad.

Fue así de simple, ni bien dicha mujer se perdió de su rango de visión aquella que parecía tan persistente en ser su amiga sacó de su garganta una carcajada, y su risa parecía un canto, el viento que te acaricia la cara y parece dar paz, un himno de alegría; así que fue inevitable que Kanda sonriera, y después, viniera la risa.

— Mi nombre es…

— No quiero escucharlo.

— Amargado. — La sonrisa que seguía impresa en el rostro de la infante pareció desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Algo le dijo a Kanda que ella se veía mucho mejor cuando los hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, y estas mismas se coloreaban de pura alegría.

Ese día, sin que siquiera uno de los dos se diese cuenta algo había nacido.

— Bueno, dímelo.

* * *

_En primera instancia creo que merezco celebrar un poco el inicio de esta historia, porque es la primera historia que escribo fuera del fandom de Naruto, así que siento que mi racha de solo inspirarme en un anime/manga por fin se desvaneció, así que tiro confeti y hago una fiesta, jajaja._

_En fin, en lo que respecta a la historia, si bien en este episodio no hay ni un poco de interacción entre Lavi y Kanda, hay que entender que este es un prólogo y mi explicación de lo que será la problemática, una que se verá conforme se realice la trama._

_Me debatí mucho acerca de quién usar como el "primer amor" de Kanda, era o bien Alma, o aquella que fue su amada, pero bien yo creo ambos entes son en cierto sentido lo mismo. Alma era Alma porque era ella al fin y al cabo, por eso su relación con Kanda se proyectó también así de linda porque él siempre fue esa persona especial para Kanda. Su historia siendo franca me parece jodidamente romántica. Pero… esta pareja no es la protagonista – tal vez algún día lo haga – y lo que es la verdadera historia empieza dese el próximo episodio._

_Esta será una historia larga – hasta por donde yo la veo – así que necesito su apoyo, así que si a alguien le interesa la continuación por favor comenten. Quiero revivir esta sector del fandom que está casi muerto en lo que respecta a historias en español – no los culpo, eso va a cuenta de Hoshino – pero como soy yo, quiero ayudar a revivirlo. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, hasta otra. _


	2. Comienzo

_¿Saben? Por poco me rindo al ver que la historia no tenía muchos comentarios, pero… la verdad es que la historia me está desgastando mentalmente – no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza – así que seguiré con la historia hasta el final. Espero que les guste este episodio, por fin aparece Lavi, jajaja. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 1- Comienzo_**

* * *

_Comenzar bien no es poco, pero tampoco es mucho._

**_Sócrates_**

* * *

_El párroco elevó la voz, esta se cernía por toda la parroquia y tenía a todas las personas interesadas en lo que sea que estuviese diciendo, bueno, excepto a Kanda quien no se sentía a gusto en el altar, porque el traje que tenía encima que se le hacía demasiado incómodo, estresado por el llanto de Tiedoll quien lloraba como un bebé desde el comienzo de la ceremonia, al igual no le gustaba sentir las miradas fijas en su espalda. Pero aún con el disgusto, la boda seguía dándose, haciendo que a veces en las pausas que tenía el hombre después de hablar un buen tiempo y como fue ensayado tenía que responder, mayormente conjunto a las demás personas. _

_Así que para intentar apaciguar su hastió desvió su mirada a un costado, mirando de soslayo a lo que más fácil le pareció, siendo de esa forma que la vio a ella, él miró a Alma. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, intentando abastecerse con el oxígeno que parecía insuficiente para sus pulmones, y ese día sus ojos brillaban, tragaban la luz del lugar y parecían solo iluminarla a ella, como si es que la castaña fuese el blanco elegido. Eso era algo propio de ella, parecía que su ser había nacido con una gracia divina de resplandecer donde sea, sea con la luminiscencia de sus ojos, mucho más si sus labios adoptaban una sonrisa. Y Kanda por eso pensaba que ella era especial, porque odiaba las sonrisas, las odiaba, le eran los actos más despreciables que uno puede hacer con los labios, pero ella sonreía y de esa forma se tragaba todos sus perjuicios, y conjunto a otras personas no podía negar lo obvio. Lo más hermoso de ella era la luz que desprendía. Kanda se vio cautivado por su mirada brillante, por la estúpida sonrisa que se supone odiaba. Y la vida era irónica de esa forma, y tampoco es que le molestara demasiado aquello. _

_Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, absorto en el rostro ajeno, viendo a aquella que desposaría, sintió como todas las miradas de los invitados – gente que no sabía bien por qué rayos estaba ahí – del párroco barbudo y robusto, y hasta la mismísima Alma se posaban en él. Todos le pedían con los ojos que haga lo que debía hacer, con una urgencia en la mirada que le estaba molestando, y se preguntó por qué rayos se casaba por la iglesia, y no solo tuvo una ceremonia civil, sin necesidad de invitados de ningún tipo. Sin encontrar verdadera respuesta al hecho de haber cedido a tanto suplicio de Tiedoll, decidió dejar de lado la cuestión, al menos por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes para hacer. _

_Abrió los labios, intentando hacer que la voz saliera de sus cuerdas bucales, al mismo tiempo que sentía un extraño nerviosismo bullir de su interior dejándolo mudo por un momento, siendo de esa forma que tuvo que hacer un ruido ronco con la garganta para recuperar el habla, y de esa forma por fin pudo decir: _

_— Yo, Yu Kanda, te quiero a ti, Alma Karma, como esposa y me entrego a ti, — tomó un poco de aire, sintiendo que todo este discurso era inútil, y ridículo, ya que todas las palabras dichas sobraban cuando las intenciones ya estaban claras sin siquiera decirlas, pero al final prosiguió, —y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_Cuando acabó de decir todo ese discurso ya ensayado, notó como todos parecían por fin respirar en paz, y al poco tiempo cuando Alma dijo lo mismo se dio cuenta que un peso se le había quitado, haciéndole sentir ligero. Y las miradas anhelantes se pusieron encima de ambos cuando aquel que decía ser la representación de la palabra de Dios, les dio su aprobación acabando toda la ceremonia con la típica frase de: "Con la voluntad que Dios me confiere, les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."_

_No hubo tiempo de acatar el mandato, ya que ni bien intentó hacer lo dicho, sintió los labios de ella comprimiéndose con los suyos con fuerza, siendo que él fue el besado, y no el besador. Y ella rió ante la cara de Kanda que mostraba una mueca entre descontento, sorpresa, y ese algo que no se describe en palabras. Al final no hubo razón para molestarse, así era su relación, y no es como si quisieran cambiarla. _

_Fue así como ambos surcaron un nuevo comienzo, entre los tantos que habían tenido. La vida parecía ser benigna ese día, el sol solo alumbrarlos a ambos, y la felicidad parecía infinitiva y no revocable. Nadie supuso que dentro de una año Kanda encontraría a su esposa tendida en la cama, con los ojos más apagados que nunca, y las sábanas teñidas de carmín, la última palabra que salió de sus labios, no fue nada más, ni nada menos que el tan común; "Yu."_

-o-

Ese celular de mierda venía sonando por un tiempo demasiado largo, sonaba de forma consecutiva y parecía no dar tregua, siendo que de esa forma gruñó ya dándose por vencido en el acto de bloquear el sonido con una almohada. Agarró el maldito aparato con las manos, la música se oía más fuerte – empezó a odiar el asqueroso tono que ese celular que tenía – y vibraba en sus manos, haciendo que el mal humor aumentase, y recién estaba despertando, ya sabía de antemano que este no sería un buen día, ni para él, ni para nadie que estuviera en su radio. Y después de sopesar que su bolsillo no aceptaría el que rompiese aquel medio de comunicación, decidió contestar:

— ¿Qué carajos quieres Moyashi? — dejó escapar de sus labios, siendo que su propia irritación se infundió por la línea y pareció ser adoptada también por el chico que le escuchaba.

— Es Allen, A-llen, maldito atarantado.

— Tsk, como si me importara como es que en realidad te llamas. Ahora deja de llamarme que ya me tienes…

— Lenalee ayer te invitó a desayunar con nosotros. Maldito idiota nos tienes esperando una hora.

— ¿Cuándo fue que acepte su invitación idiota? Yo nunca dije que…

— ¿Kanda?

Desde el otro lado de la línea pudo notar que la voz terriblemente fastidiosa de Moyashi, había sido cambiada por la apacible casi arrullante de Lenalee. Los insultos murieron en la boca porque en sí, no veía como un acto que debía hacerse el estar gritando a alguien como ella, que era tranquila, además de que la joven Lee formaba parte de la corta lista – demasiado corta para ser exactos - de personas que él denominaba como "soportables."

— Están esperando en vano, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Escuchó un claro suspiro de la chica, quien seguramente ya estaba pensando alguna forma de hacer cambiar de opinión al parco y antisocial Kanda, cosa que de por sí era muy difícil de hacer, mucho más si este estaba del humor del que ahora encontraba. Era prácticamente imposible.

— Pero… ayer te dije que vengas y…

— Yo nunca accedí a nada, — prorrumpió cortante, sabiendo de antemano que prontamente esta conversación acabaría con el albino colgando el teléfono de puro hastió al tener que tratar a esas horas de la mañana con alguien como Kanda, esta vez lo creyó mejor de esa forma — si ustedes quieren esperen el jodido tiempo que quieran, pero yo no iré.

— Eres un cabrón Kanda, — el japonés escuchó como lo insultan, y frunció el seño porque odia que alguien lo haga, más si es un enano de ridículo cabello blanco, pero por en esta única ocasión, decidió no replicar, no ahora, y solo llega a oír, como cuelgan el teléfono.

Es algo muy malo tener personas que se denominen tus amigos – tal vez lo sean, pero él no deseaba darles vía libre para el lugar – y estén intentando sacarte de tu casa por cualquier motivo, más si es que son como Lenalee y tienen la firme idea que morir solo no es algo bueno para nadie, y de esa forma se inmiscuía en su vida sentimental – la cual ya no existía desde hace siete años – intentando ver la forma de lograr que Yu acepte la expectativa de la famosa "segunda oportunidad", la cual él por nada del mundo aceptaría, no la necesitaba, es más rehuía de ella.

Esa mañana tenía sueño, uno que venía de una sumatoria de desvelos, por razones que no pensaba decir a nadie, y creía tampoco importaría a la gente. Ni bien pudo dejar a un lado al celular – aparato maldito que no entendía por qué jodida razón había comprado – se recostó en nueva cuenta en la cama, intentando ocultar a sus ojos del reflejo solar, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, pero el destino parecía estar en total desacuerdo con el hecho de dejarlo dormir. Ya que, sin siquiera pasar unos diez minutos, ese medio de comunicación del demonio, empezó a sonar de nuevo, con el tono asqueroso que lo tenía hasta las pelotas. Y lo peor era ver el remitente.

— ¿Para qué me llamas?

— Eres mi hijo, Yu-kun, como padre que soy siempre debo estar al pendiente de mi…

— ¡Yo no soy tu hijo!

— Lo eres, desde el momento en que firme los papeles para ser tu tutor legal, eres algo así como un hijo mío.

_Vete a la mierda. _Lo pensó, frunció el seño cuando escuchó que el interlocutor seguía hablando de cuanta pendejada le pasase por la cabeza, y sin ganas de gritar al hombre en vano – ya que el muy maldito nunca se ofendía, y solo se reía como si le acabase de contar un chiste – hizo lo más sensato que le podría ocurrir; colgar el teléfono antes de seguir con esa charla sin sentido, que solo tenía como resultado crearle una jaqueca.

Lo peor de todo es que tras colgar, e intentar de nuevo dormirse Kanda se dio cuenta que ya no deseaba pegar ojo. Y al final tras notar que tampoco tenía nada en la nevera para comer como desayuno, tuvo que levantarse, para ir a comprar algo para hacerlo. Ese día odiaba a todo lo existente en ese mundo, empezando de ese odioso celular que seguía vibrando, –decidió dejarlo en modo vibrador – el hecho de estar cansado pero no tener sueño, y estar hambriento mas no tener nada que comer en su apartamento.

Refunfuñando salió al pasillo, tenía el celular en mano, pensando entre contestar o apagar el aparato, mas no hubo tiempo para seguir rebatiendo acerca de eso ya que un inepto – maldito idiota – chocó contra él, siendo que de esa forma por efecto rebote acabó por caer al suelo, el celular que llevaba en mano también disperso en este. La sangre le hervía, estaba a punto de explotar, subió la mirada intentando observar al causante del alboroto, y solo pudo ver varias cajas tapando la cara del imbécil aquel, formo los puños decidido en gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, y a lo mejor asestarle un golpe para desestresarse de ese día de mierda. Pero no pudo decir nada, al menos no en el justo momento, no como hubiera querido, ya que el desconocido, ese tipo que no veía por donde caminaba soltó las cajas. Estas al caer al suelo hicieron un sonido abrupto que resonó por el pasillo, los ojos de Kanda se fijaron en ellas, en lo pesadas que parecían, en el _lugar_ donde habían caído.

Y vio ahí, su celular aplastado gracias al maldito imbécil que había aparecido para joderle la vida ni bien salir de casa.

— ¿Qué te pasa…

Y las palabras quedaron encerradas en su garganta cuando aquel chico, de aproximadamente su edad, cabello alborotado de llamativo color rojo, y un ojo parchado pareciendo una burda imitación de un pirata, habló:

— Lo siento, juro que te lo pagaré_ muñeca_.

Esa frase fue la última que se necesitaba para rebalsar el vaso.

* * *

_Bien, este episodio fue lento, me costó mucho escribirlo debido a que perdí el episodio, y tuve que volver a hacerlo, y de verdad – de verdad – fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi inspiración el que me pasase semejante cosa, pero el episodio ya está listo, fue lento, pero es una introducción a lo que es Kanda, el próximo tendrá a Lavi como protagonista del episodio, jajaja._

_Ahora viene lo siguiente, como soy nueva en el fandom nunca he usado a ninguno de los personajes, siendo de esa forma temo caer en el aborrecido Ooc, así que si alguien ve grandes fallas en las personalidad de los personajes agradecería que me lo digan. _

_En fin, gracias por leer, en especial a Yunt y Nika, que fueron quienes me comentaron en el anterior episodio y aumentaron mis ánimos de escribir, gracias queridas. Bien, me despido, hasta el próximo episodio. _


	3. ¿La curiosidad mató al gato?

_Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho, pero… aquí está el tercer episodio._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 - ¿La curiosidad mato al gato?_**

* * *

_Curiosidad: Impulso humano que oscila entre lo grosero y lo sublime. Lleva a escuchar detrás de las puertas o a descubrir América._

**_José María Eça de Queirós_**

* * *

_Olía a pólvora. _

_Por las fosas nasales de Deak se metió el olor de la pólvora, de la tierra mojada, de la sangre que fue desperdigada en el campo de batalla. Él solo se dedicó a observar, ese era el trabajo que tenía que hacer, eral el oficio de un Bookman, era la labor que tenía que aprender como un aprendiz para el puesto, como la persona que decidió ser no tenía más que mirar toda la inmundicia y no mover un dedo. Ver todo como tinta que tendría verdadero significado en el papel de la historia, y él ocupar el puesto de una pluma. Pero cierta parte suya gritaba angustiada al ver morir a tantas personas que estaban sumidos en la desesperación de la guerra, ver como su vida se desperdiciaba en semejante violencia, tanto sea como partícipe, o bien solo una pobre víctima de la mala administración de los altos mandos. _

_El horror estaba impregnado en cada parte del lugar. Un terror impartido por todas las personas, sean combatientes, o aquellos que sufrían en la larga espera de que algo cambiara, que todo acabara. Los Bookman, que eran entes fuera de lo mundano, no tenían permitido escuchar los socorros gritados, el sentir piedad y moverse por el sentimiento, era menos apreciable. Deak, estaba acostumbrado, un poco, nunca lo suficiente. A ello fue que el aire se comprimió en sus pulmones cuando vio como unos soldados – totalmente absorbidos por la crueldad de la guerra – sacaban a rastras a una familia entera de su casa – exceptuando al padre que seguro ya pereció en el campo de batalla, o pronto lo haría – con las armas de fuego apuntándoles, esos hombres desesperados, muy hambrientos, tanto que eran como una fiera lista para atacar a lo que sea que vieran sus ojos, tras escuchar la queja que venía entre el llanto de la matriarca de la casa, le arrebataron la vida sin vacilación alguna, parecían demasiado hartos como para tener compasión por la vida de los otros dos infantes, y tal vez por mera diversión arrebataron la vida de la hermana mayor que intentaba cubrir a su pequeño hermano en su espalda, el último que quedó en pie, era un niño, diez años a lo mucho. El infante tenía lágrimas comprimidas en sus ojos, unas que poco a poco se deslizaban por sus mejillas, así mismo de sus labios salían pequeños quejidos lastimeros, engendrados por el terror, por la pena, la desesperanza. En sus últimos momentos desvió su mirada al pelirrojo, pidió un auxilio mudo, que pronto fue acallado por el revólver que apunto sin vacilación alguna a su cabeza. Un sonido fuerte estalló en el lugar, y el horripilante olor del hierro de la sangre se despilfarró por todo el terreno. Deak, apretó los puños sabiendo que de nuevo – otra vez – no hizo nada. _

…...

…..

..

— ¡Lavi, despierta!

El pelirrojo abrió y cerró los ojos de forma simultánea, sentía el mismo temblor de siempre – como cada mañana tras remembrar las vivencias de guerra – que se trasladaba por todo el largo y ancho de su cuerpo, tras inhalar, y exhalar varias veces todo el aire que podía, logró calmar el creciente pánico que lo estaba tomando presa.

Como cada mañana llegó a una conclusión: Si el mundo estaba podrido, él estaba en un estado de mayor putrefacción.

Una vez en sus cinco sentidos, y totalmente fuera de ese mundo impregnado del olor a pólvora, donde el color rojo era un predominante, dirigió su mirada al pequeño viejo chino, ese que tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras, bajo sus ya arrugados ojos.

— ¿Lavi, volviste a cambiarme de nombre?

El anciano le vio con el ceño fruncido, sus pequeños ojos clavados en su distraído aprendiz, era algo así como una reprimenda y amenaza muda, al final el anciano cruzo ambos brazos por encima de su pecho, y tras botar un suspiro, y decidir perdonarle la patada al pelirrojo elevó la voz:

— Tú sabes que cambiamos tu nombre en toda nueva misión — el hombre argumentó, con un tono punzante, un tanto irritado — idiota.

El ahora nombrado "Lavi", revolvió su único ojo vigente, estando un poco molesto por el acostumbrado trato del viejo Bookman, y también porque estaba cansado, tener una mala noche con pesadillas sumadas, más un regaño de bienvenida no era muy grato.

— Está bien, ya lo entendí Panda.

El pequeño hombre lo vio con disgusto al ser escuchado ese ridículo apodo que no se esfumaba con el pasar de los años, estuvo a punto de increpar su disgusto a su estudiante, pero este mismo tomó la palabra primero.

— Hablando de eso… no entiendo por qué vamos a Inglaterra, bien sepa ahí no hay una guerra, siquiera indicios del posible estallido de una.

— Ya estoy viejo — Lavi estuvo a punto de decir si aquello era una explicación del aumento de su chochera de estos tiempos — y creo que ya es hora de hacerte la última prueba para que tomes el nombre, por el cual estuviste trabajando todos estos años, y…

— Sigo sin entender el motivo — cortó el irreverente Bookman Jr.

— ¡Déjame terminar idiota! — sermoneó el anciano — en esta prueba no estaré a tu lado, tú verás qué escribirás durante unos seis meses en los registros, observando un lugar donde los acontecimientos no son muy obvios, pero la prueba predominante es que deseo, te juntes con diferentes personas, que les saques cuanta información te sea posible, siendo ese uno de los requisitos principales de un Bookman, y que aún así…

— No llegue a estimarles, y su existencia siga siendo para mí, un simple relato impreso en papel.

— Espero no fracases.

Lavi pensaba que las posibilidades de fracaso eran cercanas a cero, eso pensaba.

-o-

— ¿Qué?

El parchado exclamó, con su voz saliendo aún más estridente que de costumbre, mientras veía al viejo hombre con total incredulidad.

— Ya te dije, las cosas grandes ya fueron llevadas por otras personas, pero las cajas que contienen todos tus libros, y nuestros registros debes llevarlos tú.

— Pero son muchos — volvió a quejarse — acéptalo me pides esto porque eres tacaño y no quieres pagar más, Panda.

— Estas fuera de forma, un Bookman no solo debe tener cualidades intelectuales, como vivimos de la guerra es necesidad ser fuertes físicamente.

— Como si alguien podría golpearme fácilmente.

…..

…..

..

Lavi nunca pensó que sus propias palabras fueran rebatidas de forma tan rápida, y… violenta. No se le pasó por la mente que al llevar su última caja se toparía con la persona que lo podría tirar al suelo sin problema alguno, y hacerle temblar de miedo.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta, ni bien se vio agredido por el desconocido de rasgos orientales, mientras que de la boca de este salía un buen repertorio de insultos gritados en su lengua materna, es que la chica bonita que vio, no era una chica, muy por el contrario.

— ¡Fue solo una equivocación, te pagaré ese celular, y... no volveré a equivocarme de género! — los ojos de su agresor eran de un azul marino, oscuro y absorbente como el mismo mar en plena tormenta, y estas mismas orbes de fascinante belleza en ese preciso momento le miraban con el más profundo desprecio, aunque, al parecer, los actos violentos se estaban por acabar, ya que el puño que apuntaba a su cara estaba poco a poco deshaciéndose. Lavi dejó salir un suspiro aliviado — además no es mi culpa el que me haya confundido, si uno no te ve bien, pareces chica — bien, puede que esas palabras sobraran, ya que la ira volvió a tomar presa al extraño que formó con su mano derecha otra vez un puño, y ahora este le apuntaba a la cara con clara intensión de golpearlo.

El aprendiz de Bookman no podía defenderse, el chico estaba encima de él inmovilizándole las piernas, y temía que si intentaba agarrar sus brazos la cosa acabaría peor – como que le hicieran una llave, y acabar en una posición aun más incómoda – así que cerró los ojos preparado para lo que vendría.

Con el certero puñetazo que le dieron en el rostro, – uno que casi le hizo ver estrellas – Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que Panda lo golpearía por haberse dejado golpear – sí, el anciano tenía una extraña forma de reaccionar. Tras acabar de sentir el golpe, abrió su ojo y vio que aquel hombre que tenía la extraña combinación de la pura masculinidad, y la belleza propia de una mujer, seguía con el puño formado a pocos centímetros de su cara, la verdad es que tras sentir el primer impacto se dio cuenta que no podría soportar otro, quedaría inconsciente a ese ritmo, y de verdad – de verdad – no quería acabar tirado en el pasillo desmayado.

Sopesando con el temor que reino en él desde que el otro se le abalanzó encima, y esa partecita suya que le susurraba que todo podría acabar peor si se defendía, agarró las manos del japonés.

— Entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer, solo…

— ¡No cabrón, ahora estás muerto!

El agarre se deshizo de una forma tan rápida que el pelirrojo se quedo pasmado. Tal vez si estaba fuera de forma. Y mientras tomaba aliento, e intentaba usar sus manos para proteger su rostro – sabiendo de antemano que el intento era vano – escuchó:

— ¡No, Kanda, detente!

Y ahí conoció a Lenalee Lee, la chica china más bonita que, su ojo verde esmeralda, haya visto en su vida.

-o-

— Lo siento, él… no es malo, solo que…

— Es la persona más violenta que te vas a encontrar en tu vida.

— Allen no digas eso, llevará una mala impresión.

— No creo que peor que la que ya tuvo.

Lavi sonrió ante la conversación entre los dos chicos que le auxiliaron en el pasillo, era gente un tanto diferente a las que solía conocer, pero era un cambio agradable, sí, agradable.

— Chicos, no se preocupen, en ciertos sentidos fue mi culpa, — habló mientras volvía a cerrar su ojo, y ponía encima de este una bolsa de agua fría que le habían dado. Sin lugar a dudas Panda lo mataría — dije que era una chica — confesó mientras reía entre dientes. — no me retracto, parece una y linda, si no lo ves bien.

Tanto el chico de cabellos blanquecinos, y aquella de largo cabello azabache rieron entre dientes, pensando en cómo reaccionaría Kanda ante lo dicho, no sería algo bueno, eso es seguro.

— Por el bien de tu salud personal, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a acercarte, él es…

— Ya Allen, no seas así. – la china reprochó mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas – Verás, mi amigo es una persona difícil de tratar.

— Demasiado.

— Pero… no es malo, solo debes saber cómo hablarle, y… es complicado.

Lavi sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante una fluyente risa que quería salir de sus labios, no hubo problema alguno, dejó que esta saliese y se esparciera por el ambiente, el reír iba bien con su nuevo personaje. Se quitó la bolsa de su ojo magullado, y tras pestañear tres veces consecutivas – y comprobar que le seguía doliendo el hematoma- miró a ambos. Su bella salvadora, y Allen Walker, un chico pequeño de estatura y de varios rasgos curiosos – el cabello asombrosamente blanco, la cicatriz bajo uno de sus ojos.

— Su amigo parece una persona interesante — y aunque parezca raro, no había sarcasmo goteando de su voz, Lavi en ciertos sentidos decía la verdad, algo interesante sí que hay en alguien que te deja fuera de combate de forma tan rápida, cuando ya fuiste entrenado para que eso no ocurriese.

— Ni loco seria amigo de ese bastardo.

— Sí, lo conozco desde pequeños, es así con todos no te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones. — Lenalee tenía una voz dulce, era un susurro placentero, una canción de cuna, una caricia suave que se incrusta en los odios del que escucha. Ella era ese tipo de cordialidad casi maternal que Lavi no solía escuchar y la cual nunca disfrutó.

Tras en-rectar la espalda que estaba descansando en el sofá, el pelirrojo se sentó y luego se levantó de este mismo, no veía razones para seguir ahí como si le hubieran herido de verdad, si bien fue un duro golpe – puño que parecía pesar como el acero – ya había recibido heridas peores.

— Bien, intentaré portarme mejor de ahora en adelante, para no correr el riesgo de que me mate, y eso — y sonrió, la sonrisa del aprendiz de Bookman era tan amplia y brillante, que parecía que el mismo cuarto resplandecía conjunto él — gracias por salvarme y ayudarme con el ojo, de verdad… me tengo que ir, supongo que nos vemos luego.

Mas, antes de salir escuchó:

— ¿Estás aquí de visita?

— No, me acabo de mudar en el cuarto número 35.

Él no vio la cara de preocupación que ocupó el semblante de ambos chicos.

-o-

Ni bien salió del departamento de la chica – o el chico, no tenía la más mínima idea – se dio cuenta que no le apetecía ser retado por Bookman, partiendo de eso, decidió que… no iría a su departamento por un tiempo.

No conocía la ciudad, salió y paseo por diferentes calles que no conocía, quedando asombrado de ver un lugar donde el horror de la guerra no estaba en cada esquina, era una aparente paz, muy cómoda. Las horas pasaron sin siquiera se dé cuenta, cuando lo hizo ya era hora de almorzar y recordando las rutas por las que había pasado, acabó por dirigirse a un local que por la simple infraestructura pequeña, pero acogedora, le llamó atención. Supo que tomó una buena decisión ya que al entrar en el lugar, un agradable aroma golpeó su nariz, y por azares del destino, se encontró con el desconocido, ya no tan desconocía, exacto, ese que le atacó hace no muchas horas.

Ese día fue extraño, fue golpeado, insultado, salvado, y lo más posible es que sería golpeado de nuevo – cortesía del viejo Panda – y… a pesar de todo no veía que nada estuviera mal, cierta emoción se amontonaba en él, y sabía que tendría que intentar disimularla en presencia de su mentor, tal vez por eso mismo, por esa efusividad naciente, fue que sus pasos no fueron hacia esa pequeña mesa individual, en la parte derecha, al centro de todas las demás, más bien estos se dirigieron a aquella que tenía una vista a la ventana, acomodada de tal forma que parecía aislada de las otras. En esta misma esta aquel al cual confundió con una mujer, y casi le hizo lamentarse del fallo – casi – y estaba haciendo su pedido, pagando de adelantado al parecer, lo más seguro es que era cliente recurrente, y el impulso no aminoro por más que notó el ceño fruncido marcado en los entrecejos del contrario, es más le pareció interesante.

Y ni bien se sentó, con una suave sonrisa despreocupada dibujada en sus labios, dijo:

— Hola, mi nombre es Lavi — puntualizó su nombre, haciendo nota mental que era este el que usaría en los próximos seis meses. Los ojos de aquel le vieron cual fiera lista y dispuesta a despedazar a su presa, muy dolorosa y lentamente, y justo en ese acto encontró algo lo suficientemente bueno como para despertar a su curiosidad, y no cualquiera, esta era la que provenía de un Bookman, — Esta mañana cuando me golpeabas, — sonrió de forma descarada, notando claramente que el japonés fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo — no nos presentamos, ya lo hice, te toca.

— ¿Crees que te diré mi nombre idiota?

— No, suponía que te negarías, pero algo me dice que si insisto mucho, pero mucho, mucho, mucho, te cansarás y me dirás.

— ¿Acaso no tienes aprecio por tu vida?, ya habrás notado que no estoy para tus pendejadas, idiota.

— Yo pienso vivir de los 100 para adelante — acotó el pelirrojo sonriente, el japonés gruñó irritado, y Lavi acentuó la sonrisa todavía más, -con ánimos de molestarlo, ya que pudo notar le desagradaba esa mueca de sus labios - y cualquiera que lo viera podría apostar que las propagandas de pasta dental quedaban en ridículo frente a él — … pero aún así quiero saber tu nombre.

— No estoy para tus jodidos juegos, sal de esta mesa y déjame en paz estúpido.

Y el otro rió, rió sin más, ni una pizca del miedo que hubo la primera vez que se cruzaron, es más parecía encontrar algo hilarante en sus amenazas.

— Ya te dije, quiero saber tu nombre, sé que no te irás, ya que diste tu pedido y lo pagaste, tampoco me golpearás, estamos en un lugar lleno de gente, hay dos policías aquí al igual.

— ¿Crees que me importa?

— Sí, yo creo que lo hace, ya ves, noté que lo de esta mañana no es un acontecimiento atípico, supongo ya habrás tenido que pagar malas consecuencias, y otra de estas fallas en tu historial no creo sea bienvenido.

Sabía que tenía razón, las manos del contrario se volvieron puños, pero no existieron golpes, la violencia no vendría ahora, tal vez después, cuando no le viese resguardado con dos ignorantes policías, tendría que preocuparse.

— Kanda — prorrumpió, su voz denotaba lo molesto que estaba por no haber evitado al pelirrojo, cara de idiota que parecía haber estado el día rondándole solo para joderle más la paciencia. Lo peor, es que Lavi no estaba conforme con el resultado.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué más, es imposible que seas solo Kanda?

— Tú solo me has dicho un nombre, no encuentro razón para hacer lo contrario.

— Pero yo soy un Bookman, y si no tengo un nombre, mucho menos un apellido — Kanda le vio sin comprender nada, con el ceño aún más fruncido, tratando de ser amenazante, Lavi parecía no caer en cuenta de eso, en realidad decidió ignorar aquello y preocuparse por su vida una vez su curiosidad fuera saciada — en fin, yo te pregunte tú nombre, no el apellido.

— No sacarás de mí más de lo que te di.

El aprendiz de Bookman hizo un mohín con los labios, pero después estos mismos volvieron a adoptar esa sonrisa que molesta a Kanda.

— Igual, me enteraré que te llamas tarde o temprano.

En esta ocasión quien sonrió fue Kanda, no como el contrario, que tenía esas sonrisas que mezclaban la picardía, con una irracional alegría, – y una pizca de mentira que nadie podía notar a simple vista, - la de aquel que tenía mechas azabaches, era de simple orgullo, seguridad que se destilaba en cada poro.

— Eso es imposible.

— Para nada, yo tengo mis métodos.

-o-

Tal vez se le hizo muy –demasiado – tarde, ya que cuando entró lo primero que sintió fue la patada del viejo Bookman – alias Panda – demostrando que aquello que presintió era cierto: Fue golpeado, de nuevo.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Dejaste la caja que contenía tus libros, tirado en el pasillo.

Lavi abrió su ojo verde esmeralda hasta términos insospechables. Diablos se le había olvidado.

— ¿Dónde está?, tengo que…

— Ya lo traje, estaba prácticamente en la puerta, — tranquilizó el mayor — pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir yo no soy tu niñera, mucho menos…

— Ya, ya, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

— Más te vale… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

— Fui… digamos que el nuevo vecino tiene una muy original forma de darme la bienvenida.

— Te he dicho que no te metas en problemas… Este chico — se quejó.

— Ya lo sé, y no es como si hubiera querido que pasase – pero si podría haberlo evitado si cuidara lo que dijera, mas no tocaría ese punto con su tutor — … pero, saliendo de ese incidente ,me gusta este lugar, lo suficiente – intentó no ser demasiado efusivo, su tutor le vería con mala cara si notaba que de verdad le estaba gustando la idea de quedarse en ese lugar por una buena temporada — además conocí a otros dos chicos, muy buenos tipos por cierto, la chica es preciosa, y Kanda parece divertido una vez te olvidas que es violento.

— Espero te acoples lo suficiente, y sabes a lo que me refiero, entrar en su medio, pero no creerte parte de él.

— Sí, sí, me lo has dicho un montón de veces.

— Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me muera.

Revolvió los ojos, esa charla no llegaría ningún lado, y callar al hombre era demasiado difícil, y la verdad es que el habla de Lavi no era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar callado a alguien como su mentor. Pero se le prendió el foco una vez estuvo a punto de hastiarse.

— Hey, ¿con tus contactos no podrías intentar mandarme cuanta información sea posible de mis nuevos vecinos? — el pequeño anciano le vio con sus ojerosos ojos — para poder saber cómo tratar con ellos, y a partir de eso ver cómo hago mi labor.

— Ya pensé en eso, los papeles están en tu dormitorio, léelos y aprovecha la información.

— Aja.

Y con eso la charla terminó, Lavi tenía una tarea dada por su mentor, y tenía que hacerla, tampoco le molestaba, era fisgón, y le daba curiosidad la gente por la cual ahora estaría rodeado, recordó que quería averiguar el nombre del japonés. Ni bien tuvo los archivos entre sus manos, buscó el del chico de larga melena azabache, y vio impreso "Kanda Yu", y volvió a estar curioso, una vez escuchó un dicho que decía que la curiosidad mató al gato, Lavi pensó en este ni bien empezó con la lectura – eligió primero leer los datos de Lenalee — y si bien puede que sea cierto, el pelirrojo tenía una certeza, él no era ningún tipo de felino.

* * *

Bien, tercer episodio puesto en escena, todo desde el punto de vista de Lavi, y como ven él tiene su propia problemática que será difícil de tratar, y para colmo es heterosexual, jajaja, sí esto será lioso.

Bien, como dije en el anterior episodio estoy insegura del manejo de mis personajes, espero me corrijan si ven algún fallo muy grande de personalidad, otro punto yo veo a Lavi como un personaje fresco, mas no uno despreocupado, es muy perceptivo, y así mismo vio muchas cosas malas como para que sea alguien inocente, o muy buen tipo, él es una máscara alegre, pero con algo muy gris dentro, y eso, jajaja.

* * *

**Respuestas: **

**Yunt: **Hola querida, sí, Kanda es muy… él, pero todos lo amamos por cómo es, un cabrón, jajaja. Los episodios creo que serán mensuales, así que creo no haberme atrasado, no mucho al menos. Alma murió, tun tun tun – se escucha música de fondo, XD – eso se dirá después, Alma es un personaje importante en la historia por muy muerta que esté. Espero leas la continuación, porque yo estoy disfrutando haciéndola.


End file.
